Edgar Whitestone
Edgar Whitestone is a Seelie Troll Wilder in the Kingdom of Roses on the isle of Albion. Overview Though he only began working for King Albion toward the end of his long reign, Edgar Whitestone quickly became one of the king's most trusted advisors. Over his career, Edgar Whitestone's meteoric rise brought him from soldier to knight to knight champion to war leader. But perhaps his most auspicious promotion occured when King Albion elevated him to the position of chamberlain. As head of the king's household, Edgar grew to have greater political influence. His loyalty to the crown never wavered, though he felt he was ill-suited to the position that had been thrust upon him. When King Albion's reign ended without naming an heir, it was announced that a fior-righ would be held to determine who would be the next ruler. Commoners and sidhe from across the land flocked to court, each claiming that he (or she) was the most worthy person for the job. A drawing was held, but it was soon revealed that one of the contestants had used Glamour to influence the outcome. Another drawing was held, and was likewise invalidated when one of the would-be rulers found reference to an ancient rule stating that the fior-righ could only be held on the night of a full moon. It became obvious that this charade was going to drag on indefinitely, and Edgar quietly stepped in to make sure the kingdom continued to operate effectively in the absence of a monarch, and managed to get things back on an even keel. In private conference with many of the kingdom's lords and several of the more prominent candidates, it was decided that Edgar would serve as lord chancellor until a monarch could be chosen. It was unlikely that any could best him in a contest of arms, and he was the only person who knew the workings of the kingdom well enough to step in on such short notice. In time, such an uproar had been caused that by consensus of the various nobles and officials of the kingdom, the royal lottery was discounted as a means of choosing the next king. Since that time, the various candidates have traversed the length of the kingdom, seeking out dragons to slay, swords to pull from stones, or anything else that could possibly grant them the respect of the nobles and the right to assume the throne. Image Lord Edgar is holding up admirably under the strain of ruling, but even so Grumpdom is creeping up on him. Mortal friends have seen the normally fit and trim Edgar looking more and more weary, and of late he has started to get a little extra padding around the waist, as a result of neglecting his fitness regimen to spend more time on the business of ruling a fractious bunch of sidhe and commoners. In his role as Lord Chancellor of the Kingdom of Roses, Edgar has taken to wearing dark-blue silk robes, loosely belted. While it does give him the air of a druid or other holy man, his many years of combat experience have left him a formidable opponent, even unarmed. Yet, his sky-blue complexion has begun to look paler and more tired, and many fear that the stress of holding the kingdom together may claim the Lord Chancellor sooner than he thinks. Treasures Edgar possesses a chimerical great ax with an intricately etched blade. Its silver knotwork patterns seem to writhe and twist in the heat of battle. The axe grants him +1 Melee in combat, though Edgar dislikes ever having to take up arms in his current position. Personal The world is becoming too much for Edgar, but he knows that the kingdom needs him now more than ever. If any one of those bumbling, foppish sidhe who were capable of doing a good job, he'd step down in a second. But they prefer to debate and duel and complain, leaving the business of running the kingdom to Edgar. He hopes to one day find a worthy successor... or at the very least, someone who can assist you in this bloody miserable business until one of the pretty boys rises to the top of the heap. References # CTD. Isle of the Mighty. pp. 56-57. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)